Bongo Playing Snowman
This is a custom series we, Coltonandjen and SillySlammers, made. Note: Please add some pictures to the gallery and please don't crop out the Titans' heads. Teen Titans Animated Props (Non-Holiday) Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-Plays "The Way I Are", "We Will Rock You", and the "Teen Titans Theme Song". Head moves side to side and mouth moves in sync to the words. pushbutton, motion or sound activateded. Sonic and Starfire-US version of Sonic Boom Gizmo and Silkie Partying-Give Me Everything Cyborg Backpack Clip-plays Mr. Roboto when squeezed and lights up red. Rollerskating Raven-Let It Whip plays as she rollerskates. Sound activated or push her skate. Training Robin-Macho Man Disco Robin and Beast Boy-Born to be Alive 50s Greaser Robin-Hound Dog plays as he turns his head. Sound activated. Native American Raven-Boom Shak-a-lak plays as she turns her head. Sound activated or push button. Native American Robin-Boom Shakalak plays as his head turns. Sound or push button activated. Jailhouse Jinx- plays "Jailhouse Rock" and "Please Release Me." She shakes the cell bars while singing. Sound and pushbutton activated. Cowgirl Terra-plays Long Tall Texan and Rawhide while swinging her lasso and moving her mouth, which features Synchromotion technology. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-In Da Club, Crazy In Love,Yeah,Rapper`s Delight,and The Titan Rap play as the two bob their bodies. Titan Rap Lyrics: (These are just 2 verses) My name is Cyborg and I'm here to say, "we are here to save the day!" My name is Jinx, I'm wicked cool, I just love to go to school! Sleepy Starfire and Raven-Mr. Sandman plays as Starfire and Raven move their heads and arms. Big Mouth Silkie Bass-Take Me to the River and Sea Cruise-same motion as Big Mouth Larry Lobster Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Staff Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Cowboy Robin-Devil Went Down to Georgia Starzilla-Starzilla (Spoof of Godzilla) Lyrics::She picks up a bus and she throws it back down as she wades through the buildings toward the center of town. Oh no! They says she's got to go, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! Oh no! There goes Jump City, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! The Teen Titans Band-Bad To The Bone, Mack The Knife,That`s The Way I Like It,We Will Rock You, In The Mood, I Like To Move It, Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy, Cotton-Eye Joe and The New And Improved Teen Titans Song, and Sharp-Dressed Man Biking Robin And Starfire-Born To Be Wild, Legs and Sharpdressed Man Nibor Vs Starfire-Hit Me With Your Best Shot and I Fought The Man And The Man Won Rocking Terra-Are You Ready For Some Football Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Caddyshack Beast Boy-I'm All Right The Clean Up Crew Band-The Teen Titans Go Theme Song, The song that is played in Grandma Voice,,and The Titans' Clean Up Song Clean-up Song Lyrics: Put all your things away, recycle paper and glass, Help be eco-friendly and take out the trash. Put all your things away, clean up your act, Help us save our Earth and take out your trash. Spoken: Now that's a message'' EVERYONE ''can enjoy! Big Mouth Silkie Bass Superstar-Act Naturally and Staying Alive Rocking Robin-Rocking Robin and The Chicken Dance Cowboy Beast Boy-I Want To Be A Cowboy and Don`t Tell My Heart Animal Riding Titans-La Bamba and Limbo Rock Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-Singing In The Rain Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Lowrider Jungle Boogie Beast Boy-Jungle Boogie The Punk Titans-Move With You and Tragedy Starfire and Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had A Brain Starfire Holding Silkie-You Are My Sunshine The Titan Golf Acadamy-The Three Stooges Theme Ridin' Dirty Terra-Ridin' Dirty 80s Robin and Starfire-Robin is dressed in a neon green outfit complete with shutter glasses and Starfire is dressed in a neon pink outfit complete with shutter glasses, legwarmers, fingerless fishnet gloves and lace skirt. They dance by swiveling their arms, head and hips and move their mouths while they play "My Sharona." Chloe aka:A Wikia Contributor, Thanks for the idea Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Tik Tok and Disco Inferno Gangster Cyborg-Ridin` Dirty Partying Titans with Terra,Jinx, Bumblebee, Gizmo,and Silkie-Over 30 songs including In Da Club and I Like To Move It Singing and Shouting Cyborg-I Feel Good-same motion as James Brown Sailor Beast Boy-G.I. Blues Stalker Slade-One Way Or Another (Interacts with Quivering Terra) Quivering Terra-Somebody`s Watching Me (Interacts with Stalker Slade) Boxing Kole-Baby One More Time Bopping Blackfire-spins head and moves arms to Tootsie Roll Raven Rise-Up-Get Down on It. Rises up and down and spins to the music. The Titan Schoolhouse-Friends Forever. Cyborg and Jinx are in the back, Robin and Starfire are in the middle and Terra and Beast Boy are in front. Gentleman Robin-Puttin On The Ritz Swinging Starfire-rocks side to side and plays "Beat It" Air Force Starfire-Wild Blue Yonder plays as her head turns. Sound activated. Hula-Hooping Raven-Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight play as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Hula-Hooping Beast Boy-Who Let the Dogs Out plays as he hulahoops. Sound and pushbutton activated. Army Man Robin-As The Caissons Go Rolling Along plays as his head turns. Sound activated. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Romancing Titans (Valentine's Day Stuff) Robin And Starfire Singing Duet-You're The One Who`s Out Of This World and You Are My Sunshine Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-Pretty Fishy and I Feel Good Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Forever, Love Will Keep Us Together and I Can't Get Enough Of You Baby Robin And Starfire's Wedding Day-Future's So Bright and Graduation (Friends Forever) Singing Robin, Cyborg And Beast Boy Trio-You Make Us Feel The Moonfire Blues-See Ya Later Alligator Shook Up Robin-All Shook Up Evil Terra And Beast Boy-You Dropped A Bomb On Me Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-Sea Cruise and Rock The Boat Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-Heartbreak Hotel and I Can't Stop Lovin' You Romancing Robin-Unbelievable, I Think I Love You, You Really Got Me, Love Potion Number 9, I Ain't Got Nobody and Do You Love Me Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Legs and Sharp-Dressed Man Raven and Beast Boy in Fishtank II-I Got You Babe, Power of Fish, Proud Mary, Stand by Me and Little Girl Flamenco-Dancing Robin and Starfire-Living La Vida Loca plays as they spin. Sound activated. Shook Up Beast Boy-All Shook Up and Shake Rattle and Roll Flirting Kid Flash and Jinx-I Think I Love You Piano Playing Beast Boy and Terra II-Don`t Go Breakin` My Heart Teen Titans Animated Props (Holiday Stuff) Trick Or Treating Titans-This Is Halloween, Superfreak, The Monster Mash, Somebody's Watching Us, I Put A Spell On You, Love Potion Number 9, We Want Candy, Spiders and Snakes and A Titan Halloween A Titan Halloween Lyrics: Come on now and dont be shy, Weve got oodles of treats to try! Nanana, nanana, Trick or treat Have a Titan Halloween! Cause, you know what that means, We wanna hear you sceam! Man Beast-Clap For The Wolfman The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Lowrider and Born To Be Wild 4th Of July Titans-Star Spangled Banner and Yankee Doodle Dandy Skeleton Titans-Bad To The Bone Birthday Titans-Today Is Your Birthday plays as they move like the Dancing FLowers. Sound, pushbutton and motion activated. Easter Beast Boy-Disco Duck Merry Titans (Christmas stuff) Caroling Titans-Sleigh Ride,Baby It`s Cold Outside,Jingle Bells,Up On The Housetop, and A Titan Christmas Holiday Robin, Jinx And Terra Rock Band-Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls, Santa Baby, Holly Jolly Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Snowmiser, Blue Christmas,Silver Bells, and The New Titan Christmas Song Christmas Robin and Beast Boy on Dancefloor-Play that Funky Music plays as the characers spin. Sound activated. Tobagganing Titans-Let It Snow and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Ice Kole-Ice, Ice Baby Expressions Of Joy Kole-Tutti Frutti Jingle Bells Terra-Jingle Bells and Rocking Around The Christmas Tree The Titans Sleigh-Here Comes Santa Claus and Santa Baby Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-It`s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year and Santa Baby Christmas Starfire-Santa Baby and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas play as she wobbles up and down and spins. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-We Wish You A Merry Christmas and You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch play as the 2 spin around. Sound or pushbutton activated. Christmas Raven-Mary's Boy Child plays as she spins and gyrates. Christmas Robin-Winter Wonderland, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Let it Snow Christmas Moonfire-Santa Buddy and Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-A Titan Christmas Robin and The Titans-The Chipmunks song Starfire and The Titanettes-The Chipmunks song (high pitch) The Titans Sleigh II-Jingle Bells and Up On A Housetop (Same Recording as Billy Bass and Travis Trout) Piano Playing Robin and Bikini Starfire (Christmas Edition)-Let It Snow,Jingle Bell Rock and Holly Jolly Christmas-Starfire is laying on top of the piano and they flirt with each other. Angel Gizmo-halo and dress light up while mouth moves in sync to "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing," "Sing," and "Mary's Boy Child." He's sound and motion activated. Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Kole (Christmas Edition)-Shout (Christmas Version) Beat Boxing Beast Boy-Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas Sexual Titans (Ages 18 and up) The Drunk Titans-Tequila,On The Road Again, Fire, Hey Bartender, It's 5:00 Somewhere, Hot Hot Hot, and The Drunk Titans Song Drunk Titans Song lyrics: D-R-U-N-K T-I-T-A-N-S, Drunk titans, let's go! Drinking cocktails all day long, While we sing this catchy song, Drunk Titans, let's go! Sound, motion, and pushbutton activation. Officer Robin and Starfire-Bad Boys (Inner Circle) plays as they slap each other and get encouraged to shag. Sound activated. Officer Beast Boy and Terra-Fire plays as they rape Doctor Cyborg And Jinx-Bad Case Of Loving You plays as the characters' heads turn. Sound activated or push button. Note:There are 2 version of the Flirty Flashers:There are ones that have bikinis on and ones that are naked Flirty Flasher Raven-No Scrubs Message: No scrubs about it. You make me wanna flirt with you! Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Message: Hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Message: You're genetic! Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Message: You're magic! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Message: It's raining boys...hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Message: Brrr...sometimes love is cold as ice. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Normal Version)-Love Machine Message: I love you more than cats! Titan Casino-The Gambler (same recording as Maverick, but un-chipmunked) Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Celebration and School`s Out Message: Phew, it's finally over. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Limited Edition Graduation Version)-Celebration, School`s Out, and Get This Party Started Message: School's Out Forever! Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Starfire)-Just A Gigolo, It's Raining Men and I`m Sexy And I Know It Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Raven)-Just A Gigolo, No Scrubs and I`m Sexy And I Know It Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-No Scrubs Message: You're as sweet as honey! Robin and Starfire Having Sex-Everybody Have Fun Tonight. Their heads move while they have sex. Cyborg Whipping Jinx-Whip It Robin and The Horny Titanettes-Spoof of the second verse of Mambo no.5 Lyrics "A little bit of Terra in the sun." "A little bit of Raven all night long." "A little bit of Starfire here I am, "A little bit of you makes me your man." Cyborg Raping Jinx-Temperature and Locked Out Of Heaven (Based off Jinxed) Beast Boy and Terra Having Sex-Celebration and a spoof of Do Wah Diddy Piano Playing Robin and Bikini Starfire (Christmas Edition)-Let It Snow,Jingle Bell Rock and Holly Jolly Christmas-Starfire is laying on top of the piano and they flirt with each other Piano Player Robin and Bikini Starfire (Normal Version)-Suspicious Minds and Friends in Low Places Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Jinx-Shout,Just A Gigolo, and Love Machine Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Kole (Christmas Edition)-Shout (Christmas Version) Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Bumblebee-No Scrubs and Funkytown Sexual Swinging Starfire-body swivels to Candy Shop. Press her hand to activate. She is also sound activated. Stripper Raven-TUtti Frutti Knockoffs Note:These were made by Cuddle Barn and they put them on this page,thanks alot Cuddle Barn,you suck! Also,this is a section where you may add your on creations Singing Robin-dances, plays "Rockin' Robin" and lights up green. Singing Starfire-dances, plays "Firework" and lights up pink and green. Singing Raven-dances, plays "Dark Horse" and lights up purple. Singing Cyborg-dances, lights up blue and red and plays "Dance to the Music." Singing Beast Boy-dances, sings "Wild Thing" and lights up green. Singing Jailhouser Jinx-plays "Jailhouse Rock", dances and lights up blue and pink. In Da Club Slade-In Da Club- Slade has a pink and blue mask instead of his black and orange mask Robot Man (Cyborg knockoff)-Warfare Puppetry-Moves like the old man doll Singing Holiday Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Christmas" and "'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Blues Version) Singing Halloween Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Halloween" and "In The Midnight Hour" SInging Clean-Up Titans, Terra, Kole and Jinx-sway and sings the "Titan Clean-Up Song" Singing Valentine Robin, Raven and Starfire Trio-sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Valentine Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx Trio-sing "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Flashing Raven-sings "Scream" Singing Flashing Starfire-sings "It's Raining Men" Phrases These are phrases for the animatronics, only the ones here will have phrases, unless you have a good idea on what other animatronics would say, feel free to put it on here. Note: Too many christmas animatronics use the phrase "Merry Christmas",so please don`t use that phrase anymore Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-1. What's happening, hot stuff? 2. Let's rock! Jailhouse Jinx-Excuse me, let me out of here!, Help, get me outta here! Cowgirl Terra-1: Yeehaw! 2: Yahoo! Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-Oh yeah, yo! Hip hop controls your mind! Kung Fu Fighting Robin(Staff Version)-Hiya! Keeyi! Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-same as staff version Kung Fu Fighting Robin(Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-same as staff version Starzilla-I will destroy you all! Biking Robin And Starfire-Robin: Let's hitch a sweet ride, shall we? Starfire: Yeah, boyee! (Breadwinners style) Nibor Vs Starfire-Nibor: Gotcha now, Starfire! Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Let's have a party!, Party time! Animal Riding Titans-Woohoo!, Ride em cowboy!, Yeehaw and yahoo! Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-We're so happy we could sing! Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Robin: You go, girl! Starfire Holding Silkie-I love you so much. 80s Robin and Starfire-Totally tubular! Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Starfire: Paaaarty! Beast Boy: I have caught disco fever, baby Sailor Beast Boy-ahoy there! Stalker Slade-I'm gonna getcha! Quivering Terra-Please...help me...I'm scared. Boxing Kole-Don't worry. I'm a love, not a fighter. Bopping Blackfire-Feel the beat and move your feet! Raven Rise-Up-Get down an d bring it around town! The Titan Schoolhouse-3 cheers for the school years! Hippity hip hooray! Gentleman Robin-Ladies, are you ready? Swinging Starfire-Time to swing! Hula-Hooping Raven-I'm spun out! Hula-Hooping Beast Boy-I'm so dizzy! Training Starfire- Rollerskating Raven- Training Robin- Disco Robin and Beast Boy- 50s Greaser Robin- Native American Raven- Native American Robin- Sonic and Starfire- Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-You're a pretty fishy, don't you think? Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Love is...a carousel of...relationships. Robin And Starfire`s Wedding Day-Robin: I do take Starfire to be my wife! (kiss) The Moonfire Blues-I'm down in the dumps!, I miss you Starfire!, See you later Starfire! Shook Up Robin-I am all shook up!, Yadda yadda yadda!, Beedee beedee beedee! Badabadabada! Evil Terra And Beast Boy-Haha, fooled you, I'm a submarine-not! Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-There she blows!, Yohoho and a bottle of...punch! Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-1. Beast Boy: Oh, no! I really want a love song! Terra: Okay, I'll play and sing you one. Romancing Robin-Love's in the air. And my heart's pounding for you! Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Wait a minute. I have a crush on YOU. Flamenco-Dancing Robin and Starfire- Shook Up Beast Boy- Caroling Titans-1: Starfire: Look what I got for christmas: a new songbook! 2: Robin: Tis the season to sing! Trick Or Treating Titans-We want some candy! Ice Kole-Brrrr, I'm ice cold! Man Beast-Have a happy haunted Halloween!, Howl! The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Happy new year! The Titans Sleigh-Merry Christmas! And happy New Year! 4th Of July Titans-Happy 4th of July! In other words, happy Independence Day! Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-Muah, I love you! Christmas Starfire-Happy hollies! That's short for holidays. Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Christmas Raven-Merry Christmas. And a happy new year. Christmas Robin-Merry Christmas. And have a happy new year. Christmas Moonfire-Merry Chris. That's short for Christmas. Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-Have a very merry Titan Christmas! Skeleton Titans-It's Halloween....we can feel it in our bones. Angel Gizmo- Beat Boxing Beast Boy- Birthday Titans- Easter Beast Boy- Note:The Sexual Titans are allowed to have sexual phrases,swearing,and sex words The Drunk Titans-1. Starfire: 1 strawberry daiquiri, please. 2. Beast Boy: 1 Cosmopolitan, please. 3. Raven: Hey, bartender. 1 pina colada, please. 4. Cyborg: I'd like a margarita, please. 5. Robin: I'd like a Miami Vice, please. Doctor Cyborg And Jinx-I want to f*ck you, Jinx! Flirty Flasher Raven-Enough with the BS already! Flirty Flasher Starfire-I'm so hot, I could flirt! Flirty Flasher Terra-I'll be back in a FLASH! Get it? FLASH? Flirty Flasher Jinx-Wait until you see...this! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Wait til you see this! Flirty Flasher Kole-1: I'm so cold, I'm ice cold! Flirty Flasher Kitten (Normal Version)-I'm sweet like candy! Titan Casino-Betcha, betcha, betcha, betcha $100! Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Ah, this is the life. Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Starfire)-I ain't got nobody! Gigolo Robin (With Pole Dancing Raven)-Let's hear it for the girl! Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-Feel the sting in my tail! (flashes) Robin and Starfire Having Sex-1:Starfire: Oh, baby! We're having a baby, baby! 2:Starfire:Why do they call this sex? Robin:I have no clue. Starfire: Cause, you know what that means, it's short for sexual intercourse! 3: Robin: Do orgasms make you horny, baby? Yeah, do they? 4: Robin: I'm getting randy here! Cyborg Whipping Jinx-You're a dirty lust! (whipping) 2 Cyborg: You've been very naughty Jinx, you must be punished! Jinx:Oh yes I have! Punish me harder! (whipping) Robin and The Horny Titanettes-Do we make you horny, baby? Yeah, do we? Cyborg Raping Jinx-Jinx:Fuck me, rape me, suck me, love me!, Cyborg:Bullshit! shag me! Beast Boy and Terra Having Sex-Beast Boy: Would you fancy a shag? Piano Playing Robin and Bikini Starfire (Christmas Edition)- Piano Player Robin and Bikini Starfire (Normal Version)- Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Jinx-Let's give Starfire a shout! Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Kole (Christmas Edition)- Gigolo Robin and Pole Dancing Bumblebee- Officer Robin and Starfire- Officer Beast Boy and Terra- Gallery Note:Feel free to put picture of the animatronics here.also,you may put videos of the animatronics. Here are the animatronics that are not allowed: All Naked Flirty Flashers, only bikini versions are allowed here. Robin and Starfire Having Sex Cyborg Raping Jinx Please, no naked drawings. Character These are some characters/facts you may not know about from Teen Titans (Note:these are fan made facts that may or may not be true) Nibor (Custom)-Nibor is an evil Robin clone made by Slade.One time,he kidnapped Starfire and almost shot her,but Robin saved her. Moonfire (Custom)-Moonfire was Starfire`s boyfriend on Tamaran.One day he came down to earth to visit her,only to find her kissing Robin,which made him very depressed. Cyborg-James Brown was Cyborg`s father Robin-Even though they did not say so,Slade is Robin`s father Starfire- Alf(from the 80s tv show)is one of her cousins Beast Boy- His real name is Garfield, his parents called him that because he ate a lot and he can turn into him Terra- When she got beat up by the titans in "Aftershock part 2" Slade raped her off camera, but they replaced the scene with her getting beat up by him instead Jinx- Her great grandmother was the wicked witch of the west, that is why she said "Think of me as the wicked witch, tin man." in the porno "Jinxed" Raven- She has a secret crush on Robin, not Beast Boy. Puppet King- He uses the puppets of Starfire and Raven to make the real version pole dance. Mas Y Menos- One time,they saw Bumblebee and Speedy having sex,but they are only like 8,so they said "¿Por qué estás en la cama, desnuda, estás peleando?" In English that means "Why are you in bed naked,are you fighting? Category:Customs Category:Series Category:Pop Culture